Enjoy the Ride
by Miheam-SP
Summary: The story is around Harvey and his daughter and how I picture him to be around her. It may be a Darvey Fic... not sure yet. Give it a try and enjoy!


_Hey guys! My name is Miriam, I am from Spain and this is my firts Suits fanfiction. As I said in the description it is set after episode 5X08, though they already voted for Harvey's dimission and he still works in the firm. For this fanfic Donna is back working for Harvey and they've solved their issues._

 _I am not english native speaker so forgive me for my mistakes (I am sure there are going to be a lot). Any suggestions and comments are welcome. It is going to start being a Donna/Harvey fic, but I don't know how this will end, cause there's a story line in my head that I don't know if I want to follow._

 _Anyway, hope you like it!_

'I cannot believe you have a daughter'

Mike looked at the little girl painting on the coffee table, sitting on the floor. She had big blue eyes and black curly hair, but somehow she looked a lot like Harvey.

'I didn't know I had to tell you everything about my life' said Harvey without even looking at him 'Do you have something on the Julliard's case?'

'Wait. That's all? You are really going to tell me anything? You have a five-year-old painting in your office and all that you are going to tell me is that she is your daughter? God I thought we were friends. I've been here for five years now.'

'I turned six last month.' the girl stated.

Mike looked at her again, open-mouthed.

'Gracie' Harvey put his finger in front of his mouth, asking her to remain quiet and she shrugged and went back to her picture' I have a daughter. That's it. And now, if you are finished interrogating me about my personal live and you can leave this pussy talk behind, I want to talk about the Julliard's case. What do you have?'

Mike sighed, feeling defeated. He also knew he wasn't going to get anything else from Harvey, so he sat down and opened the file he was holding.

'Julliard Motors a car company that started being a family company and now's one of the biggest in the country. Their motto: C02 free. They have this advanced technology that transformed C02 into…'

'Cut the crap. I already know about that. Anything we can use on their case?'

'Two months ago they were sued by their competition, Greencar Motors, which alleged that the emission of C02 of the cars was even above the usual. Something was wrong with their system and a total of 200.000 cars were damaged.'

'The point is?' Harvey asked impatiently.

'Okay, know-it-all. The point is that Greencar motors offered a settlement that we are not going to take.'

'Why's that?' asked Harvey.

'Because Greencar Motors wants to own the market, and without Jillard Motors they have it easy. Oh, and because the General Manager of Greencar Motors bribed Will Stevenson, engineer on Jillard Motors to corrupt the system so the emissions would be higher than they should be.' he handed Harvey the file, proud of himself.

After a few seconds reading the papers, Harvey looked at Mike, a big, crooked smile on his face.

'Get me Will Stevenson' he told him just before Mike jumped of his chair and hurry out of the office.

'I like him' Gracie said, standing up and walking towards Harvey.

'You always like them' he answered sitting her on his lap. 'Can I see that picture of yours?'

She handed him the paper where she had drawn an elephant surrounded by flowers. It had a childish look, but Harvey thought that it was impressive for a six year old.

'It is really pretty. Can I keep it?'

'No. It's for mom. She hangs them on her office's wall. You keep them on a cupboard.'

'That doesn't mean I like them less, it's just…'

'That you don't want anyone to know your weakness' she cut him 'I know. But mom likes elephants. What's your favorite animal? I can paint that for you.'

'A raccoon' he had to laugh at the face she gave him. 'What? I do like them.'

'No, you don't. I am painting you a cat.'

'I hate cats.'

'I know that' she answered with a smile on her face.

'Like father, like daughter.' He kissed her cheek once and then started tickling her until she started laughing. 'I really like your drawings, Gracie. And I love you.'

'I love you too, Dad. And I like that associate. He's handsome.'

'Please tell me you are not into boys yet.'

'I already had a boyfriend- she said snuggling into his father's arms. 'His name was Daniel.'

'I don't know if I want to know about this.' he joked.

'I had to break up with him. He was also Julie's boyfriend.'

'That cheater…' he whispered into her ear. 'Do you want to sue him for something? I can take your case. I'm expensive, though.'

'You cannot sue a six year old, Dad' she laughed.

'You're right. We'll think of something else, ok? Now.' He kissed her cheek 'I have work to do so you can stay here and paint me a picture or go out with Donna to buy some candy.'

'I'll get my coat' she jumped of his lap as an answer and ran to put on her 150 dollar coat. 'Bye, Dad.'

He could just smile when he heard her running to Donna and saying ' _Hey, Donna, you know what? We are going candy buying!'_ ,excitement all over her voice.

Harvey shrugged when Donna looked at him and smiled her back. He saw them disappear around the corner and went back to work.


End file.
